Breakfast with Dolli Valiant and The Minks
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: This Story takes place in the future 2013 where Eddie Valiant's Great-Granddaughter lives and has five Toon Mink Friends who are known as The Mischievous Mink Gang... [sorry if I am not good at Summaries and I hope the Cover shows the whole image okay...] [all so this is Rated T just in case]...


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[I only own My OCs that are Dolli Valiant and The Toon Minks you see in the Cover that is The Mischievous Mink Gang...I all so have this Story posted on Deviantart under my DA Username Elzathehedgehog...any way I thought I would post it here as well...**

**I hope you enjoy...and all so sorry for any misspellings and bad grammar all so I notice i had to edit one word that that I notice was misspelled...]**

[POV of Dolli D. Valiant]  
The Year is August 17, 2013...and its a Saturday.  
my name is Dolli Dorothy Valiant The Great-Granddaughter of Eddie and Dolores Valiant..  
and I live with Toons...There a Gang Called The Mischievous Mink Gang...  
some times they can give me such a headache but other then that there pretty okay at times...  
[End of POV of Dolli D. Valiant]  
phone rings and Spazzie is in the only one in the room and is chewing on her Sister Ennis's new hat and then she spits it out and then goes over to the phone and answers it  
"Hi?"Spazzie answers  
"Hey is Dolli home? I just want to talk to her and ask her if she would like to-"voice over the phone said but Spazzie didn't let them finish speaking as she goes "Bye" then she hangs up on them and then phone rings again and she answers it again  
"Hi"Spazzie answers again  
"Please I really like Dolli and I want to ask her out so can you put her on the phone cause I-"Other Person on the other end asks but then...  
"Bye"Spazzie said as she hangs up on the guy again then this went on for a whole 2 hours until when she was about to hang up on the guy for the 100th time and some one grab her hand and she looks up to see Ellia her sister and her leader of there gang giving her scolding look and then Ellia slaps Spazzie's hand and makes her let go of the phone and then Spazzie gets on four of her mink paws and then starts to run off but before she does she picks up Ennis's new hat with her teeth and runs off leaving Ellia to talk to the guy on the phone...  
"Who is this?"Ellia asks the person on the other end of the phone in annoyed tone of voice which showed she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but she had to any way.  
"its Tim, is Dolli there? I Really want to ask her on a date and-"the guy said but Ellia cuts him off by saying this  
"Oh Tim...yeah Dolli told us about ya...listen here Pal when are ya all gonna get it through your thick head that she ain't interested in ya! She turn you down like 1020 times! and you still can't get the hint she ain't into you! You Better Stay away from Dolli or else I'm gonna come over there and give ya a lesson myself about leaving a Gal Be! you get me Tim! Do Not make me come over there and bust you one! You do not want to mess with The Leader of The Mischievous Mink Gang! SO GOOD BYE AND DON'T CALL HERE AGAIN OR ELSE I'LL CALL THE COPS!"Ellia screams lastly into the phone and hangs up on the guy as Dolli comes into the room.  
"Who was that on the Phone Ellia?"Dolli asks the Mink as she looks up at her and puts her hands on her hips and looking very annoyed.  
"it was that Tim guy again...he just can't take a hint...I don't see why you don't call the cops on his butt! he's not only been calling here before about ya he all so been like stalking ya! I mean I haven't met him myself but from what I can hear about him from ya he sounds like a guy I would want to have a restraining order on...you should so get one on him Dolli."The Toon Mink said to the Human.  
"I know...I'm getting one tomorrow and hopefully he'll take the hint I do not and will never like him...just the other day I caught him taking my food while I was eating at that new fast food place."Dolli said while flopping down on the couch feeling tired.  
"Why would him taking your food be a big deal? I mean you could of just slap him for taking your food or called for some body to-"Ellia said but was cut off by Dolli.  
"the Food was half eaten...I only look away for a like a second to wave to one of my friends who works there and as soon as I look back to my food it was gone and I look over and sees Tim who was waving at me and says Thanks for the Food and then goes off out of the place and eats it! I wasn't even finish with it and that Punk takes my burger! who does that?! that's why I believe that its time for a change for us..."Dolli said to Ellia who took a seat next to her human friend.  
"What kinda change?"Ellia asks blinking as she felt confused on what kind of change Dolli could be talking about.  
"I'm thinking about moving to my Great-Grandparents old home you know the same place where Toontown is..."Dolli said as she goes to get up to make breakfest for herself and her Toon Friends.  
the thought of moving from to a new place did sound good to Ellia but then the word Toontown got her a little angry.  
"You gotta be kidding Dolli! why would you want to move to a place where Toontown is! I hear that Place doesn't follow the rules and the Toons there are So Wacky! and I like the Normal! I Don't want to be around Toons that don't take nothing seriously!"Ellia screams but Dolli who was breaking some eggs sighs at this and looks to Ellia.  
"and what about your sister Spazzie? she can be a little...wacky at times right?"Dolli said as she gets some chocolate syrup to put on Spazzie's eggs...yeah Spazzie was very strange that way she likes chocolate syrup on eggs...it can't be safe for humans who aren't toons...but seeing as it was a Toon breakfast she guessed she can't try to stop her...  
"That's different! she's my Sister! Those Toons keep on trying to get ya to laugh and never take anything seriously! Please Dolli! can't we move to some place else away from Toontown! Please Please Pleaaaaaaaase Dolli I'm Begging ya! don't send us to that Crazy Place!"Ellia said as she was now on her knees and begging to Dolli not to move to the place where Toontown is.  
after finishing cooking and placing everyones food on the table she spoke once more  
"I'm sorry Ellia but the subject is closed...we are moving and your gonna have to move to Toontown too, being around Toons will give ya the chance to get to know them better seeing as your a Toon yourself and plus I think your Sisters might like the change..."'Dolli said to Ellia who was grumbling about moving to a Mad Town with Toons that don't take nothing seriously...  
Ellia took her seat as her Sisters Ennis, Salvia, Sissy and Spazzie came in and took there seats at the table..  
Spazzie not using her knife or fork just slams her face into the plate of eggs with chocolate syrup [don't even try eating that] and then she lifts her head back up and her face is covered in the Eggs with Chocolate syrup on it and then she licks her face clean while Dolli and her sisters look at her.  
"Seriously Spazzie you shouldn't do that! Please you should use your fork while eating eggs it is only logical that you use it from now on like that."Sissy said to Spazzie..  
Spazzie grabs the fork as everyone at the table watch to see if she will use it when...  
she takes the fork and starts to scratch her back with it...  
"Spazzie NO! You ain't being your Spaz of a Crazy self at the table!"Ellia said as she grabs for the fork but then Spazzie pulls on it and screams "MINE!"Spazzie screams then they start to try to get into a tug of war for the fork when Ennis grabs it from the two.  
"HEY!"Spazzie and Ellia yell to there older sister Ennis.  
"You two honestly...you two are so immature..."Ennis said as she places the fork down but keeps a eye on Spazzie in case she grabs for it again.  
"Oh Like you can talk Ennis..."Salvia said as she blows a bubble from the bubblegum she is chewing on and popping it every time.  
"and what does that mean?!"Ennis asks her as she stabs at her food looking angry at her sister for mouthing off on her.  
"it means your just as bad as they are...with all your boy crazy self...you flirt with both Toons and Human Guys...seriously how many was it this week? Say Sissy you know how many its been?"Salvia asks as she was leaning on her seat with her feet on the table.  
"About 20 to 24 guys this week alone that she flirted with and was turn down."Sissy said to Salvia who pop the bubblegum in her mouth once more as Ennis looks at the two with a very angry look on her face.  
"Why you...I AM GOING TO GET YOU TWO FOR THIS!"Ennis yells but then Salvia smirks as she keeps chewing on her bubblegum and then fakes a surprise look "Hey is that a Cute Guy outside?"Salvia said and then Ennis smiles at this news and goes to the window and presses her face to it to look for the guy but doesn't see one and then growls and looks to her sisters who are laughing and giggling at Ennis falling for that trick...well she all ways falls for that trick once Sissy had took one of Ennis's lipstick to study how it is made and Ennis came into Sissy's room and demand that she return the lipstick to her or else she will be sorry for taking her things...and well thinking fast Sissy told Ennis that there was a hot guy outside and then after she hears this Ennis ran outside to try to find the hot guy...she got mad when she found out there was no hot guy and Sissy had trick her.  
"hey don't give us that look ain't are fault you all ways fall for that trick..."Salvia said with a smirk on her face as Ennis stomps over to her and then touches Salvia's nose with her finger and says "Yeah Well at least I don't chew Bubblegum like for long days at a time like you do!"Ennis said as Salvia glares at her and says "You want me to bite that finger? cause I will if you don't get it out of my face and off my nose this minute..." and this leads to both Ennis and Salvia glaring at each other when Ellia takes there heads and then slams them together and causing them to fall over to the floor.  
"You two cut it out! I don't need ya two to fight right now so get back to eating before I give ya what for!"Ellia said as she goes back to eating her food.  
both Ennis and Salvia got up as they rub there heads from the headaches they were getting right now.  
"tell me...Why is it she is are younger sister and yet she is the boss of us?"Ennis asks Salvia who doesn't answer but just blow a bubble from her bubblegum she is chewing and then leans to Ennis's ear and letting the bubble pop.  
"AUGH! WHY YOU LITTLE! THAT WAS NEAR MY EAR!"Ennis screams as she tackles Salvia and then they start to fight once more but this time Ellia ignores them this time and just eats her food and not really wanting to deal with her two older sisters right now...  
Ennis was the older sister of all the sisters followed by Sissy then there was the youngest and middle child that was Salvia and then Ellia and then the youngest of them all was Spazzie...Spazzie was like the baby sister of the sisters and Ellia felt very protective of Spazzie and would beat up any Toon or Human who dares mess with her sister like making fun of her or anything else like that...  
Ellia doesn't show it much but she is all so protective of her other sisters too but she doesn't show it too much cause she doesn't want any one to think she was soft...  
"say Dolli are you sure we can't talk about this whole moving thing? I mean we can all ways move to some place else...any where really...any where that is far enough away from Toontown."Ellia speaks up but Dolli shook her head no.  
"Ellia drop it...you aren't changing my mind...we are moving to that place where Toontown is at and you girls are moving into Toontown..."Dolli said as she finishes her breakfast and goes off to take a shower and then get ready to go to her last day at her job then get ready to pack up her things for the move.  
"Oh Come on Ellia it can't be that bad...I mean moving to Toontown might not be so bad I mean we aren't really near many Toons here any way...only some Toon guys who live next door to us who had turn down Ennis so many times and it turn out those guys all ready had girlfriends."Sissy spoke up as she adjusted the glasses on her face as Ennis grumbles about it wasn't fair such cute guys could have girlfriends that mean...  
"I still don't like the idea of moving to Toontown...those Toons don't take Nothing Seriously..."Ellia says while crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at her food...she still didn't like the idea she and her sisters are being told by Dolli that they have to move out and move to Toontown while Dolli lives by herself now...she wouldn't mind it as much if it was some place her and her sisters went to that wasn't near Toontown but giving that she doesn't have a say in the matter...she and her sisters will have to move to Toontown even if she doesn't like the idea...  
The End


End file.
